


What a Marvel It Truly Is

by Tarvok



Series: Dailies With Sherlock Holmes [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock muses a bit about the wonder that is his dear doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Marvel It Truly Is

**Author's Note:**

> I got the new game not long ago, and after what basically amounted as binge playing it, this sprouted. I thoroughly love this game. Truly. Crimes and Punishments is the best one in the series. I'd play it all the time if I never needed sleep. It's like a damn movie.

Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments

What a Marvel It Truly Is,  
written in a journal by Sherlock Holmes.

By Tarvok

 

What a marvel it truly is. I have spent the greater portion of my existence endeavouring to avoid just the sort of person you appear to be.

Yet what would I do without you? Who would I even be without you here, Watson?

John. You are an utter conundrum to me, even after all these years.

It is clear to me that you are either an entirely unique creature, incomparable to any other, or a complete and utterly talented liar and fraud of the worst degree for so tricking me in such a manner. 

Either way, I would admire you for it. I already do! How strange it is. 

Hmm. What a marvel you are, my dear Watson.

John. 

Don't reveal the answer to me as yet. I find the game far too fascinating.


End file.
